


THE HANDSOME DEVIL IN BLACK CONVERSE SHOES

by yoohyeonicorn



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Jobs, Lighthearted, Lights, Music, Sweet, Tension, enemies to lovers?, past meets present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohyeonicorn/pseuds/yoohyeonicorn
Summary: Since university, Yoohyeon and Yubin have been at each other’s throats. But now that they’ve both landed jobs at the same local theatre hall, tension arises between the two.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 16





	THE HANDSOME DEVIL IN BLACK CONVERSE SHOES

**Author's Note:**

> For my 2yoo and Dreamcatcher lovers - I bring you a very light-hearted and sweet piece, which I know you'll enjoy.
> 
> This is the longest 2yoo story I have ever written. I spent more time visualising it than writing it and I hope you all do the same. It's way more entertaining that way ;) 
> 
> I know we all missed Handong so much with her being in China, so I made up my own reasons for her being away in the story; a positive one. OT7 ♥
> 
> Stay safe, guys!

**THE HANDSOME DEVIL IN BLACK CONVERSE SHOES**

Walking out of the local theatre hall, thrilled to have got the job, Yubin looked up to see the café where she was supposed to meet her friend to share the news. She immediately began jogging across the street, completely unaware of the pedestrians walking crossing from the other side (gaining her a few curse words) as she made her way to ‘Helios Café’. “Sorry…sorry!” She squeaked, squeezing past other pedestrians, still smiling, ecstatic to tell her friend the good news as soon as possible.

Inside the café, her friend waited, her hands and feet crossed tightly together in anticipation, anxious for Yubin’s news. “Minji!” Yubin stormed in, sliding into the seat right opposite her friend, causing the chair to skid and screech. “You’re looking at the best DJ DCC Theatre Hall will ever have!” Revealing a perfect set of pearly whites, she beamed with pride. “I start on Monday, which gives me enough time to finish my latest mixtape this weekend. I’ll final be able to share my passion.” Yubin enthused, as the realisation of her dream coming true, was finally hitting home.

“I knew you had this in you the whole time. It was just a matter of the right place and time. Who better to encourage you to chase after your dreams other than this girl right here." Minji winked. "And, because I was so confident you’d get the job…” She relaxed her clasped hands to swiftly signal to a waiter who had been waiting for her command. Acknowledging her with a quick nod, he disappeared into the back of the café. “…I already had something prepared, in advance, to celebrate.” She grinned, her bright eyes wide with surprise.

“7 months into having your own café and you’re really calling the shots here, Minji. I feel honoured to be getting free food in your café.” Yubin grinned as she looked over at the waiter quickly making his way to their table, carrying a plain white round box, with a transparent lid. Yubin peeked inside. Her face dropped. “Is that what I think it is?” Yubin slumped back in her chair, disappointed. “A giant macaroon?” Yubin raised her eyebrows. “This isn’t for me. It’s f-”

“For me!” Minji laughed loudly, as she opened the box with her fork at the ready stabbing the giant macaroon, taking the first bite, wiggling her eyes brows, cheekily. “Congratulations to me for helping you get you your first job. Here’s to Monday!”

“Ugh, to Monday!” Yubin sighed, faking her optimism, watching Minji devour the dessert. Her friend had always been a little ray of sunshine hence the café’s name. A smile crept up as she observed Minji’s excitement.

* * *

Monday couldn’t have arrived sooner, Yubin thought. It was the perfect morning for her first day at work, or better yet, the start of her big break. Yubin got showered and dressed to dominate her day. It was going to be a good one.

She didn’t go about life much like others. She hated the idea of being unhappy in a random job, pulling the same dreary 9 to 5. She was sick and tired of people moaning about working in jobs they hated. Although any odd job was necessary to some, she wanted to invest her time wisely and happily. That was important to her. She held pride in what she did, no matter how others judged her way of living, she knew what she wanted. She found that there was always more than one way of achieving your dreams.

The job really had come at the right time because she was nearly running dry in the bank. Living on her university fees hadn’t been easy by a long stretch, but she managed. She was money savvy. She was smart. With only roughly £500 in her savings, she knew she had a long way to go before she could get an agent to help her market her music, but she’d made it this far and she wasn’t about to give up now. Nothing could stop her.

 _I can do this_ , she patted herself on the chest, reassuring herself, finally reaching her destination. The 10-minute walk went a lot faster than expected since she was lost in her thoughts. Adjusting her glasses frame to sit perfectly - a sign she was slightly nervous - she made her way into DCC Theatre Hall.

Moments after she had been given her introduction to the theatre staff, her role, and what was expected of her, she made her way down a long corridor across the navy-blue carpet, leading to a spiral staircase at the end which led to the cafeteria. Her stomach growled loudly as she approached the stairs. Skipping breakfast didn’t seem like it was the best idea now.

“Well, well, well…”

Her ears pricked, catching her off-guard. A familiar voice. As she spun around, she saw a tall, blonde, gorgeous girl standing behind her, a couple of feet away.

“If it isn’t Lee Yubin. I never thought I’d ever see your face again. What has it been? Something like 2 years?” The girl slumped her back against the wall, arms crossed, a smirk on her face, almost as if she was genuinely pleased to see Yubin regardless of her disappointing tone.

“Kim Yoohyeon.” Yubin eyed her up and down, holding her poker face. “It’s been a while. Let me guess. You didn’t mess up the interview and now you’re the new lighting technician. Am I right?” Yubin fiddled with her glasses frame, confident with her shot-in-the-dark guess.

Kim Yoohyeon’s playful smile dropped. _Correct_. “Well, it’s the same job every time, just in a different place. I’m no mystery,” she laughed, proudly. “I just need the money; you know how it is.” She sighed deeply, meeting Yubin’s eyes.

“I do. I’m here for the same reason. I’m sure we can stay out of each other’s way, much like we did in university. We’re adults now, Yoohyeon, and I don’t intend to waste my time on petty rivalry,” Yubin said smoothly, hoping Yoohyeon would walk off minding her own business.

Yoohyeon clenched her teeth at Yubin’s words, her arms dropping to her sides, in tight fists, making her knuckles white.

Two years ago, in their first year of university, they had been partnered up to work together for their end of year mini project, for 70% of their final grade, but neither of them did because they were so hellbent on working independently, so they ended up failing that module altogether. After that, it wasn’t long before Yoohyeon soon transferred to another course to become a lighting technician since the music course wasn’t really her strong suit. She was more of a hands-on kind of person; bold and full of fresh ideas. Her love for music was strong, but they idea of putting on a technicolour show? That lit her passion for lighting and design. This brought them both to today, indirectly blaming each other for their joint failure in the past.

“We should catch up,” suggested Yoohyeon, walking over slowly. “I’m doing my own thing, so are you. We’re much more mature now. We’ve graduated, so that’s something.” Yoohyeon, hopeful, with both hands in the back pockets of her ripped jeans as she stopped in front of Yubin, smiling.

“You graduated? Well, that _is_ a surprise,” Yubin said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

“Wow, and you finally got a job!” Yoohyeon raised her eyebrows to match Yubin’s disposition.

“Well, I’d invite you to my club since you suggested catching up, but you still seem like you’ve still got some growing up to do. And now that I think about it, I don’t really want you there.” Yubin stated, sharply.

“As if I’d breathe on the same dance floor as you, anyway.” Yoohyeon shrugged, not at all giving it away that she was offended.

Yubin paused, taken aback. Was Yoohyeon was still as unintentionally comical as she had remembered? “Yeah… it’s not that kind of club, weirdo. It’s a book club.”

Yoohyeon blushed out of embarrassment as she raised her tone in defence, whilst looking down at Yubin, flustered. “Yeah! Well! What are you waiting for? My permission?”

Yubin gave up, scoffing at the lame retort. “Ugh, you’re a waste of space, bye." Walking past Yoohyeon, briskly, annoyed by the fact that her morning had already been spoiled by the handsome devil in black converse shoes.

Sneaking up behind Yoohyeon was her co-worker, Bora, eavesdropping, “What in the world was that about and who is that? I’ve never seen you that snappy.” Her eyes following Yubin up the staircase.

“I know! She makes my skin crawl!” Yoohyeon sped off, heading towards the cafeteria as well, her shoes stomping on the carpet. “I’ll be in the cafeteria!” she yelled back at Bora, who casually shrugged and walked away.

All that tension had aroused an appetite between Yoohyeon and Yubin, and it was only just the morning of their first day. What else could happen?

* * *

The first week had been slow and long. If it wasn’t for Yoohyeon’s appearance every now and again on the theatre stage fixing lights and focusing on technicalities, Yubin would have been smooth sailing though the first week. But every time she heard Yoohyeon shouting instructions to her co-workers, obnoxiously, almost as though she was trying to piss her off, it annoyed her even more.

“Can you please lower your voice? There are others working in this department too!” Yubin snapped over at her on the stage, sitting in the booth at the back of the hall, editing music files. “I’m miles away and I can still hear your unbearable voice.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of headphones, deal with it, binnie,” Yoohyeon lightly jumped of the stage, rolling her eyes.

“I heard that. Don’t call me that. Just shut up for 10 minutes, I’m almost done.”

“Make me.” Yoohyeon muttered a little too loudly to be discrete.

That was it.

Yubin zoomed out of the booth, running down the stairs, passing endless rows of chairs, meeting Yoohyeon halfway who was now crossing her arms, expecting an earful. “Move out of my way, Yoohyeon, I’m speaking to the manager. I’ve had enough.” Yubin pushed past her, as Yoohyeon grabbed her arm.

“It’s been one week, binnie. Are you seriously giving up, because of me? This is real life, so wake up.” Yoohyeon taunted, winding her up even more.

“Stop patronising me.” She pulled her arm from Yoohyeon’s light grip. “One of us needs to change shifts, and that one of us is you!” She shouted, leaving an echo in the theatre before making her way to her Manager.

Minutes before reaching her manager’s office, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She stopped in her tracks with her fist hung in the air as she was about to knock on the office door. It was Gahyeon. “YEAH, WHAT IS IT?!” She exclaimed.

“Hey sis! Woah...who's annoyed you this time?” Gahyeon asked, knowing her sister well enough to notice the change in her tone. It didn't take much to piss her off.

Yoohyeon had riled her up so much that she ended up yelling down the phone. “Oh, sorry Gahyeon,” she breathed, “it’s just, you’ll never guess who’s working here and is breathing down my neck 24/7. Why can’t some people stay in the past?” Yubin frowned.

“Omg, not Kim frickin Yoohyeon.” Yubin heard Gahyeon gasp dramatically.

"Wait, what? How did you even guess that?" Yubin stammered. 

“For some reason, it doesn’t surprise me. I guess it’s fated." Gahyeon continued. "You have unresolved business with her, maybe it’s something you shouldn’t avoid. You’ve worked too damn hard to get this job. I’m not letting you leave. You know how much I believe in your craft; you can change the world with your words. I’m pretty sure you can handle _Kim frickin Yoohyeon_.” Gahyeon’s voice was sweet and motivating, until she began enunciating every word of Yoohyeon’s name.

Yubin looked up at the office door, thinking twice about her decision. Gahyeon was right. She wasn’t about to throw away her dream because of another employee, albeit Kim Yoohyeon.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed deeply. “Ugh, okay, I'll stay, but if you say her name like that again, I _will_ walk, Gahyeon.”

“kimfrickinyoohyeon!” Gahyeon spat out, playfully. It was fun to tease her sister.

“I’ll see you at home.” Yubin smiled, feeling a little relaxed after sharing her concern with her little sister.

“I love you! And remember: commit, don’t quit!” She could almost feel Yubin’s eye roll through the phone.

* * *

Two months later, the tension between the two had simmered down. Yoohyeon was staying out of Yubin’s way and Yubin had stopped scowling every time they had made eye contact. Peace had finally been restored.

As Yubin finished burning a list of music files to a USB stick, she was starting to feel the Friday feeling kicking in. She had plans to meet Minji and Gahyeon at their favourite restaurant later tonight, something she had looked forward to all week.

Distracting her from her thoughts, she looked up to see Yoohyeon zipping up her jacket, flicking her silky blonde hair and walking out of the theatre with her arm around Bora’s shoulder, both of them throwing their heads back laughing at whatever conversation they were having. She half expected Yoohyeon to look back at her as she had been doing the past few weeks, but she didn’t. Maybe Yoohyeon really was being genuine about wanting to catch up. Yubin really didn’t want to regret her decision that’s why she turned it down in the first place, but maybe it would’ve been a good idea.

Yoohyeon on the other hand, had tried her best to get back onto good terms with Yubin so they could at least be civilised, but with Yubin’s cold death stare every time she looked over at her, she knew that ship had sailed. She wasn’t going to ponder over it. It was Friday and she had her own plans.

* * *

Minji had just finished her shift at the café as she and her best baker and friend, Handong, closed for the night.

“I can’t wait to see Yubin and Gahyeon later tonight, they’re going to be so surprised, I feel like it’s been months!” Handong enthused.

“Well, technically it has, with you opening up the Helios Café branch in China, things were also moving at a fast pace here, too. I’m glad you’re back. It’s felt like months to me, too.” Minji pouted, pulling her in for a side hug.

“Ah stop, I missed you too. It's good to be home.” Handong blushed a little. “Well this is my plan for tonight. I’m going to head home, get ready and then I’ll meet you at the restaurant. Don’t give anything away to them though! It’s making me anxious just thinking about it.” Handong shook her body to get rid of the nerves.

Minji empathised. “Don’t worry! Once we’re all together, you’ll feel at ease. I’ll set off now too and see you soon!”

* * *

The sky was a mixture of dark purples and mellow yellows, as the sun was starting to set, painting Seoul city with a comforting glow as rain gently poured down. It was 7pm by the time the girls had settled into sweet conversations over their meal at the restaurant.

“Honestly, I still can’t believe you’re here right now! In front of me!” Gahyeon still shocked by Handong’s surprise. “You've always had well-kept secrets!”

Handong pinched Gahyeon’s cheek, finding her completely adorable, realising how much she missed her whilst she was away on business. Minji and Yubin both glanced at each other, smiling. It really felt perfect now they were all together again, after a long time.

After another hour or so, Minji got up to pay the bill - her forfeit for losing ‘rock, paper, scissors’. Before heading back to her seat, she noticed someone she hadn’t seen in a very long time. “Lee Siyeon?!” She yelled, as she walked over to the girl.

Yubin who was giggling and smiling with Gahyeon and Handong, looked up to see Minji’s surprised expression, when suddenly her jaw dropped. 

“Omg, what is she doing here?” Yubin thought out aloud, causing Gahyeon to stop mid-way in her conversation with Handong to see what all the fuss was about.

“Who?” Handong and Gahyeon asked, in chorus.

“Minji!” Lee Siyeon jumped out of her seat to hug her tightly. “Omg, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Kim Bora, and this is Kim-”

“-Yoohyeon!” finished Yubin. Observing the table at which Minji beamed, excitedly.

“Come on, let’s all go meet them!” Gahyeon flew out of her chair to join Minji as Handong followed, gracefully.

“...And these are my friends. This is Handong and this is Gahyeon, Yubin’s sister” Minji grabbed onto Yubin being the less eager one to walk over. “Guys, this is Siyeon, we grew up together in the same neighbourhood.”

 _Well, well, well._ Yoohyeon looked up, her eyes hooked on Yubin.

After a moment of exchanging greetings and phone numbers (in hopes of meeting up together next time) they all said their goodbye’s.

* * *

_Beep!_ Her phone buzzed. It was Saturday morning and Yubin had no intention of waking up before 12pm. She was extremely exhausted. Recently, no matter how early she slept, she never really felt fully rested.

 _Beep!_ Yubin flung her blanket off her face, angrily. _Who the fuck was texting so early?_ Without bothering to check, she hit the silent mode on her phone then pulled the blanket back over her face again, annoyed for having been disturbed.

It wasn’t until 2pm that Yubin finally was wide awake and smiling. She had slept like a baby regardless of having been disturbed early in the morning. She picked up her phone to check her messages. There were 2; one from Minji and the other from Handong.

**Minji’s text read: “Good morning! I know you’re probably still sleeping but I want you to come over to the café, I could do with a friendly face!”**

**Handong’s text read: “I’m so proud of how much you’ve accomplished. I’ve missed you so much.”** Yubin’s smile grew wider as she read her heartfelt message. **“It was great seeing you, let’s meet up again soon, binnie.”**

 _Binnie_ , she thought of Yoohyeon. 

* * *

Arriving at the café, she noticed that it was quite busy for 3pm, as Minji was nowhere to be seen.

Walking in, the sound of cutlery clinking and customers catching up with friends and family, filled her ears. She just about caught sight of Handong behind the counter, rushing back and forth taking orders; her cheeks flushed. Without even looking at Yubin she shouted over at her, “Minji’s at the back, go ahead,” as she served a customer.

Yubin quickly rushed to the back of the café and into the kitchen. It was hot and smelled like rose petals and yeast. The café was not only busy and bustling in the front, but the back was just as boisterous.

Minji rushed by her side, watching over her bakers. “I’m sorry about this, binnie, I am having the worst afternoon. I only have one oven up and running, not to mention the A/C is on the blink, so it’s hectic and hot!” Minji fanned her red, sweaty face with a napkin.

“It’s madness in here, Minji, did you call for help?” Yubin's eyes scanning the entire kitchen. 

“They’re on their way. I’m really sorry to rush us but I will make it up to you, I promise.” A sympathetic look on her face. 

“No, don’t worry about it. I’ll get out of your hair.”

Minji made her way to the oven as it beeped. “I’ll see you later tonight, okay?”

_See me later tonight? What's that supposed to mean?_ Yubin simply nodded as she made her way back to Handong, patting her on the back. “I’ll call you later,” she shouted in her ear, loud enough for her to be heard over the screaming sound of steamed milk.

Leaving the café, she was glad she could feel the cool air circling around her. As she slipped in her earphones, she walked the long way home seeing as the weather was so pleasant. Light piano music matched perfectly with the mood as she strolled past quiet streets. 

_Beep!_ Another text. Yubin guessed it would be Minji again apologising for the 50th time, so she shook her head, smiling, preparing a reply for Minji as she checked her phone.

It was Yoohyeon.

Yubin pulled out one of her earphones as if that would make it easier to read the name correctly. _What does she want?_ She opened the text.

**Yoohyeon’s message read: “Hey, meet me at the theatre, I could use your opinion on something.”**

Yubin thought about it and now that she didn’t really have much planned since Minji was busy, she went to see what Yoohyeon was up to. No harm, no foul.

* * *

Inside the theatre hall, Yoohyeon was up on the centre of the stage with an iPad, her back faced to Yubin, looking up at the spotlights high above her. She was testing the synchronicity between the buttons and the lights. 

Yubin climbed up the stairs on the left side, startling Yoohyeon as her shoes caused the wooden stage to creak. Yubin almost laughed leaving her smile hanging. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I’ve never seen you look so focused.” As she stood next to Yoohyeon, she tiptoed, examining the iPad over Yoohyeon’s shoulder. “What’s up? You said you needed my opinion on something.”

Yoohyeon sat on the stage with her legs crossed, her knees popping out from her ripped jeans as she patted the floor. “Sit here, I’ll show you.”

“Do you own anything else other than ripped jeans?” Yubin sat next to her.

“It’s my style. And anyway, I don’t want to look like an uptight businesswoman,” she sniggered at Yubin.

“First of all, we’re at work, and second, I look professional,” she focused on the iPad, “now, show me what you wanted my help with, I haven’t got all day.”

“Well to argue your point, it’s Saturday, so technically it’s not really work, so…” Yoohyeon trailed off.

Yubin got up.

“Okay, wait!” Yoohyeon tugged her arm to sit her back down. “So, this new software doesn’t let me synchronise the lights at the touch of a button, smoothly, and there’s always a delay. I was wondering if, instead of me doing it by hand, if we could use a music file then we could synchronise the beat with the lights, what do you think?” Yoohyeon chewed her lip, nervously, as Yubin analysed the idea.

Yubin thought it over and even to her surprise she was amazed at the idea. It was a brilliant one. “That’s actually not a bad idea, Kim Yoohyeon. So, you’re saying that when you try it manually…” Yubin pressed a button, and a few seconds later, the spotlight came on. “…it’s kind of sticky in response time, I see, yeah.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Yoohyeon pouted at her.

“Alright, get up, let’s go to the booth, I have some files on the computer.”

“Thank you!” Yoohyeon shot up.

“You’re welcome, anything to get you off my back.”

“Hey, I’m good company to be around, you’ll see. We just started off on the wrong foot.” Yoohyeon walked with Yubin with her iPad tucked under her arm, fixing her bangs.

Time went by surprisingly fast in the booth, as Yoohyeon sat in Yubin’s chair, with headphones on, watching the equaliser move in time to the beat of the music, matching the timing of the lights. Yoohyeon looked back at Yubin giving her a thumbs up as she nodded her head to the rhythm. She was excited that her idea had saved her a tonne of stress, and she was grateful Yubin was open to helping her.

Yubin watched over her, leaning over the chair, making sure Yoohyeon didn’t accidently touch anything, but gave her a thumbs up and a nod back in agreement. Yoohyeon looked cute, she thought. Only because she wasn’t annoying her by talking so much.

Yoohyeon took the headphones off after the music ended. “Did you say something?” She put the headphones back on the computer screen. “I thought I heard you say something.”

“I didn’t say anything, I was just thinking how much easier it is to be around you when you’re focused on the task at hand. I think we figured it out, so it makes sense to use the file. It’s easier for you.”

“Aww, you have sympathy for me. It was difficult though, you tested it yourself and saw the problem. Thank you for helping me, I also enjoyed your company.” Yoohyeon grinned.

Yubin really wanted to say something snappy back, but realising how well they had just worked together, she decided against it. “I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. Do you want to grab something on the way home? My friend has a café and we have about half an hour before she closes, so we’ve got to be quick.”

“Helios café! Yes, I know the one. Minji sent me a text a few days ago asking me to come over, so it would be perfect timing.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Yubin packed up her things in the booth as Yoohyeon waited for her.

* * *

Minji greeted them both with a shining smile. She was a lot calmer now that the afternoon rush had died down. It was 5:30pm and she was pleased to see that Yubin and Yoohyeon had both come to visit her. _Almost as though she had expected it._

“So, what did you do after you graduated?” Yubin asked, casually, taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

“Hmm, yeah, well, I dated around for a while, so-” Yoohyeon started, causing Yubin to choke on her drink.

“Now, why would you bring that up out of nowhere?” Yubin grabbed a napkin, dabbing her chin.

“What?" Yoohyeon stuttered. "It wasn’t my doing! Minji said it might help you to start dating too, if I was! Since we’re always at each other’s throats all the time. Something about healthy competition. I don’t know.” Yoohyeon blushed, feeling wrongly accused.

“So, she wants me to date you?” Yubin put her mug down, swirling a melting, pink, bunny marshmallow. “I’m not really catching on.”

“No! Oh gosh.” She looked at Minji, desperately, “Minji?!” She glared at Minji then back at Yubin. “Help me!”.

Minji rushed over to them, her eyes wide as she quickly explained what she had meant. “So, Yoohyeon and yourself have a strong competitive streak, right?”

They both nodded.

“So, I thought it would be a good idea for Yoohyeon to get you out onto the dating seen. With me so far?”

Another nod.

“And we can all sense the tension between you two these days. Siyeon’s told me how Yoohyeon non-stop whines about you. And you, Yubin, you non-stop whine about Yoohyeon to Gahyeon. So, we figured- “

“Who’s we?!” Yubin spluttered again.

“Yes, we! As in, me, Siyeon, Bora, Handong and Gahyeon. We have our own group chat without you guys, but that’s besides the point.” She waved her hand in the air, dismissively. “So, as I was saying.” Minji confidently continued, enjoying this way too much. “We just thought it would be interesting to see how you guys one-up each other!” She ended with a cheeky smile. “As friendly competition, obviously.” Then her tone became serious. “But, of course, if guys are interested in dating each other, then by all means, well that’s completely up to you. Suit yourselves!”

“Nope, no, no, nope, no, never in a million years!” Yoohyeon exaggerated.

“Trust me, no one was even thinking of that, so don’t worry.” Yubin threw her napkin at her.

“Well then, I’ll leave you guys to it. You’ve got 10 minutes before I lock up, so hurry.” Minji walked off, taking of her white apron decorated with small, bright red cherries, making her beautiful red hair bounce.

Yoohyeon looked back at Yubin, wondering how they would go back to talking casually without the atmosphere being so weird, now that they had discussed dating, and that too, with Minji.

Both had been single for quite some time, true, but they didn’t need to start dating if they didn’t want to.

“Stop looking at me like that, Yoohyeon. I’m not going to date you.” Yubin flicked her eyes up meeting Yoohyeon's, her head dipped low, playing with a sugar packet.

“Oh, whatever, I couldn’t care less about dating. Dating sucks.” Yoohyeon dropped her head on to her crossed arms on the table.

Yubin was suddenly surprised by Yoohyeon's sad tone, but she didn’t want to show that she cared too much so she didn’t encourage the conversation. But she didn’t want to come across as she was heartless either so Yubin prodded her on the head, softly. “Why, what happened?”

Yoohyeon muffled in her crossed arms. “Nothing really. I’m just over it. They didn’t really get me, no one really does.”

“You want to talk about it? I’m no stranger to you,” Yubin patted her head. “I promise that whatever you tell me, stays with me.”

By saying that, Yoohyeon started to ease up. Even though she was slightly confused by Yubin’s gesture, she also felt like she almost _wanted_ to tell Yubin some of her thoughts and feelings. 

Raising her head to sit up comfortably, she saw Yubin matching her position. “What are you doing?” Yoohyeon let out an awkward small laugh as she sat up fully, her dimple now obvious.

“Listening to a friend,” Yubin smiled.

“So, we’re friends now?” Yoohyeon tightened her eyebrows in confusion.

“Why not? We’re the only ones here right now, you can tell me anything.” Yubin sat up, her hands clasping the warm mug in front of her. “Isn't that what friends are for?”

“A few months ago, you hated me. What’s changed?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Well, you said it yourself, we started off on the wrong foot.”

“And that’s it?”

“Yeah.”

“It's going to take a little more than that to convince me, but okay, whatever… I’m ready to go home now, so I’ll take off first.” Yoohyeon got up from her seat.

Yubin sensed Yoohyeon's disappointment. “Just…wait” she extended her arm out, gesturing for her to sit back down. She realised if she didn’t tell Yoohyeon now, she wouldn’t really get a second chance, especially one where they were able to tolerate each other. “Back in university, I wanted to be friends with you, but you transferred courses after we failed. I thought it was because of me.”

Yoohyeon began replying as she sat back down. “Well, honestly, you were 30% of the reason why I transferred. I didn’t know how you felt about me. I thought you were this cool person but that you just didn’t want to work with me. I thought the whole year would be stressful because you hated me, let alone that semester. But from what I can see now, with your work ethic, you were just as stubborn for success as I was. Failure wasn’t really an option for us. The other 70% was because I never really had an ear for music as I had a passion for lighting and design. I think I made the right choice in the end because I’m happy where I am now. What about you?”

“I didn’t hate you. I was passionate about music since the beginning, that’s all. It was hard working with someone who was so different. There were moments I hated, like failing the entire module, but I did enjoy some parts. Even today showed me how much _I’ve_ grown. We managed to work together without ripping each other apart.” Yoohyeon let out a small laugh as Yubin chuckled, acknowledging how right she was. “Crazy, right? Haha. I never thought I’d ever see your face again, but when I saw you standing there that very first morning, I realised one thing.”

“What was that?” Yoohyeon asked cautiously, curious yet afraid of the answer.

“I've missed you, Kim Yoohyeon.” Yubin said softly, as her smile grew.

Yoohyeon broke into a huge smile, speechless, as her eyes shined in the café light, almost shy from hearing Yubin’s answer.

Yubin rolled her eyes at Yoohyeon. “Just say it.”

“I've missed you too.”


End file.
